Bonbons with herbal flavor, consisting either only of a hard bonbon material or of a soft core and a hard bonbon coat are known.
The bonbons consisting of a soft core and a hard bonbon coat have up to now been prepared by preparing a tea-like aqueous extract from the herbs whose aroma and effect were desired, sifting off the solids, concentrating the extract and then mixing it with the basic compound for the filling material and the filler, respectively, for example, honey, glucose syrup, and/or malt extract. Such a manner of preparation necessitates, however, to tediously concentrate the herbal extract, combined with relatively expensive equipment and a loss of flavor and effective substances.
A further method consists in mixing the filling material with ethereal oils or extracts of the desired herbs. For a multitude of herbs, particularly camomile, sage, and thyme, this process did not result in the desired natural fresh flavor of the bonbons.
The object of the invention was to provide a herbal bonbon with natural fresh flavor which could be prepared in a simple manner.